Gravitation as Blood Limit
by grafiker
Summary: What if he used the Hiraishin no jutsu easily with bloodlimit which it was long forgotten? Everyone except few certain others thought Naruto was so dumb, overconfident and loud mouthed boy but he wasn't. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- Gravitation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

"Heh, let's throw the demon now! He would break his bones and eventually DIE!" The voice said, laughing maniacally.

"Sure, it's ready!" The another voice agreed.

'Huh, I'm going to die just like this... so be it.' Naruto thought as he went unconiscous after taking the beats, he tried to escape to the person whom he trusted but he couldn't, he was trapped by those people who hated him.

"Goodbye, demon! Too bad for your last words!" They finally threw him from the cliff on the mountain in area of Leaf Village.

_"Huh, where am I?" Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself in the chambers. The fog was up to his ankles, it was too bit dark in this chamber of mind._

_He walked around, there were empty doors. He saw the door in front appeared to be closed not like others, his curiosity got him to open the door._

_He looked at the trimmed gold and black on the door, the doorknob was silver and smooth. Twisting it open slowly, and revealled the stranger with violet eyes._

_"Aaaahhh!!" Naruto screamed in fear, taking backward steps and scared of him. The stranger walked out, the door behind him disappeared as if it wasn't there before._

_"Well, you found me, huh?" The stranger smiled as he knelt in front of him so he could lower himself to Naruto's height. "Don't worry, you're in your mind."_

_' "Found me"? What does it mean? Who is that stranger?' Naruto thought, scared. _

_"W-what d-do you mean that?" Naruto dared to ask him, expecting him to hit or even kill him. _

_To his surprise, the stranger just smiled. _

_"Well, let me show you but don't be afraid. Be brave." The stranger beckoned him to follow him to the big doorway. He wondered who was that kind stranger, knowing that he shouldn't trust others like in the village._

_"So there is. A slumbering great demon in this cage in your belly." The stranger said, pointing at the slumbering beast in its own peaceful sleep. "That is the reason why they hated you." It nearly shattered Naruto but the stranger added._

_'Is that reason why? Is it..' "No, it's just illusion!" Naruto yelled, trying to convince himself. The tears threatened to fall from his eyes._

_"It's real, Naruto." 'He knows my name.' "But, then..." The stranger's violet eyes stared at Naruto, boring into his soul as the tear fell down when Naruto looked away and bowed his head._

_"Don't ever think that you're this demon." It made him look up at the stranger who patted on the Naruto's head, softly. "They're the ones are demon who made your life miserable. The Yoindaime sealed that demon in you in order to save this village."_

_"Why did he choose me?" _

_"Think carefully, little one. He didn't have a choice but to seal this demon in you. Your father's the Fourth Hokage." _

_It made him surprised and shocked when he heard the truth, feeling angry at first without thinking why._

_The stranger sensed that, sighing. And he explained clearly, "I think you couldn't think carefully... Your father wanted this village to see you as hero but the villagers took you as the demon. You're who you are, not the demon."_

_Naruto was silent and felt the worry eased away by the reassurance in the stranger's voice strangely. _

_"Who are you?"_

_It puzzled Naruto to no end, making him wonder. "You would find out someday about my name, I only wish you had a nice childhood life but I think it's time for you to protect yourself from that villagers." _

_'He's going to train me?' Naruto thought, feeling excited._

_"But, I'm afraid... I don't have time to train you. I'm only mere memory left by the soul. So, I only just waited..." The stranger paused, letting the young boy to absorb the big information. "to be revealed by you, little one. So, look at me in my eyes.."_

_Naruto hesitated, feeling there was a familiarity to that stranger before he looked at the violet eyes... _

_"So... you would hear him..." The voice whispered as Naruto didn't catch._

_To his surprise, the different voice echoed._

_"Be brave... son. Don't let those shatter your soul to pieces... Go for your dream." The violet eyes changed into the blue eyes, different person... _

_"I'm sorry it had to end shortly... Please be strong." The female voice said, regretting. These voices fade away..._

_The tear fell down Naruto's cheek when the words came to touch his heart even from those he didn't know but he felt they were too familiar to him in memory. _

_A tear fell down... on the ground... _

_Consuming as the darkness fell..._

_There was a light in the dark burned so brightly, enlightening the room brilliantly. _

"AH!" Naruto's eyes opened, remembering what happened.

He opened his eyes, to his shock, he was floating. He looked up, it was ground... HE WAS FLOATING! His head was few inches high from the ground.

He felt like he was controlling his body... and he felt there was something on chakra (he doesn't know it yet). He did release it without releasing as he fell down on the ground softly. He faced the sky and amazed by what just happened.

_What is this...?_

He genuinely smiled as he closed his eyes to remember something.

Meanwhile, the Third Hokage was shocked when he saw the young boy floated in his watching orb.

_This is mystery... I have never seen that before..._

Kyuubi's eyes widened slowly when it felt the spark of power. Its head raised, finding itself in the cage and knowing why it was sealed in this place.

"You're awake, Kyuubi." It nearly surprised Kyuubi but it didn't show its emotion, the crimson eyes quickly looked at the source of voice. The stranger was standing in front of the cage, crossing his arms.

"Who are you, intruder?"

"Heh, you don't remember me before?" It puzzled the great Demon, it tried to remember but it was so blurred, deciding to know it later.

"Huh?! I don't remember you before, mortal!" It snarled, angrily. "What are YOU doing in my presence?"

"I'm here to check on young boy... But as you see, I'm only a memory of my soul." He replied, watching the demon.

'Memory of soul? .. So it makes sense. But this power I felt from my host was too real...' Kyuubi thought. 'This stranger indeed reminds me before...'

"As you feel it, it's a blood limit of the young boy. I think you'd best train him otherwise..." The stranger shook his head, adding. "Chakra in his gravity control would blast his body off if not carefully using his power."

"Gravitation, you mean?" Kyuubi said, narrowing its crimson eyes and remembering the blurred flash in its memory as a demon. "How did it awake?" Curious...

The stranger smirked, it could see the lower face of the stranger. "You'll know it in a beat. My time's up right now... Please take care of young boy." It disappeared without traces before the demon could tell.

'Well... This might be connection of my past... What?' The memories of boy appeared in demon's mind. The people beating the innocent and other dangerous things done to him.

Kyuubi felt that scene... was too hauntingly familiar. Why do things happened to be familiar after being sealed to boy's belly?

--

Naruto stood up and looking at himself, thinking he could try it later.

"WHAT?! The demon's still ALIVEE!" The angry voice yelled, making Naruto run for his life.

"Chase him now!"

Naruto ran away, the vision of his was clear even he was running fast as his legs could carry him anywhere.

'I don't want to be caught by the villagers!' Naruto thought, his heart beating fast. He accidentally bumped against the angry Chuuin.

"AGH! Get out of my way, you demon!" The Chuuin yelled, feeling too disgusted by the touch of the demon boy as he pushed the little boy down to the ground.

To his terror, Naruto's heart beat too fast in fear. The Chuuin smiled sadistically, pulling his sword out and begun to swing the sword down at the 'demon' so it would be over...

**KIT! Use your chakra to defend yourself! **The Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's mind as shocking Naruto to death, fearing the life of Naruto would end earlier as its life would too. It tried to use Naruto's body...

'How?!' Naruto thought back in his mind, unable to speak as he saw the sword coming down at his head. It was like slow motion to him. Kyuubi didn't reply back.

Kyuubi pushed some of its chakra into Naruto's body quickly when Naruto brought out his hand.

"AH- WHAT'S THAT?!" The Chuuin yelled in shock, his sword was stopped in mid-air as if it was blocked by the invisible sword.

Naruto opened his eyes, the sword was stopped in mid air and few inches away from his hand. He felt too exhausted, his hand was aching like a pain. The Chuuin tried to move his sword around, it was too hard to move as if the sword was weighted VERY heavy.

"How did you DO that, DEMON?!" The question screamed, the demon word hurt Naruto as he lowered his hand and the Chuuin finally pulled his sword out, nearly missing ANBU's head.

"You've committed the crime..." The weasel masked ANBU said, emotionlessly as he knocked the scared Chuuin out easily. 'Interesting...'

"ANBU, speak no what you have seen this." The Third Hokage ordered, the two ANBU members nodded. "You carry him to hospital."

"Hai." The wolf masked ANBU said, carrying the exhausted Naruto and disappeared in swirl of leaves.

'Thank Kami, I was almost late to save young boy...' The Third Hokage thought, sighing. 'If it weren't for his power, he would've been killed by that fool. I will ask him about that incident.'

Next chapter: Meeting Kyuubi and training.

--

...Uh, what do you think? :) Suggestions are appreciated.

Note about this story: Not MARY SUE story. So, enjoy reading. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto!**

**Author's note: I apologize for my late update due to stupid Writer's Block and LAZINESS.**

The hand was writing the letters on the paper with the brush. The candle's dimming light was burning slightly, lighting the room. The door was slammed open as the ninja hurried with his scared yet exhausted face. The thunder roared, angrily as the ninja yelled to the man who was writing the paper that the demon was coming.

The blonde man finished writing the letter and kept it in his pocket. He quickly ran, wearing his white coat on and the kanji was shown on his back. The Yoindaime.

--

One day later and half a day...

**Too close... **Kyuubi thought as he felt Naruto fainted due to chakra exhaustion and shock. **If I did force the chakra too much, his hand would've blasted off his wrist. Hmm, I won't reveal myself to this kit yet now. **

'Well, I can't believe that people here in hospital refused to treat him thus breaking their vows as the medic-nin.' The doctor thought as he pushed the eyeglasses slightly with his fingers when he reported it to Sandaime.

"Thank you for treating this little boy, no one in this hospital treats him before." Sandaime said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama. It's my duty to do as medic-nin. I think this blonde needs to rest for a while then he'll be out of this hospital if he feels better." With that, the doctor nodded his head as he was dismissed by Sandaime, exited this room.

The blue eyes begun to open slowly, adjusting to the lights and surroundings. He rubbed his eyes, feeling bit better. He heard the door closed and sat up.

"You're awake, Naruto. How are you feeling?" The Third Hokage asked him as he took the chair beside him, facing him.

"F-fine, old man!" Naruto said, smiling and his hand ached as if he accidentally punched his fist on the steel. 'Awwch! This hurt like hell!' The pain in his hand getting away slowly as he breathed.

"Glad to hear it, Naruto. Do you remember what happened while ago?" Sandaime asked him.

'The one... sword wasn't coming down at me like I expected it to slash me...' Naruto thought, remembering the memory of yesterday. It was terrifying and relieving at same time. "Old man, I started to feel strange... I don't know how to describe about that but it's like something was awakening me and making me hurt! But then, in the end, it was protecting me. I don't know... Will they get me again, old man?" At the end of sentence, Naruto's face looked scared and yet innocent.

'Is that Kyuubi's chakra? No, it should be red chakra but I didn't see... Then...' "Don't worry about the bad guys getting you again."

"Really? But, what are they?" Naruto asked, curiously. He always saw the ninjas jumping around and shooting shurikens at bad guys in Konoha but few nights, the scary drunken guys always chasing Naruto. Drunken people were sometimes scary.

"Ninjas," Sandaime paused, looking at Naruto's face. He mentally frowned at that, he couldn't explain it very well unless Naruto had to exprience being ninja but he decided to explain it in not-so-complicated and positive way. "They are to protect those who are precious to them and the vill-"

"Wait! I want to be ninja for sure so that they won't beat me again!" Naruto said, enthusiatically. Sandaime smiled, feeling that Naruto should be trained to protect himself. He couldn't protect Naruto everyday was because of Hokage business.

"Sure, Naruto, I want to give you secret training-" Naruto gaped, looking surprised.

"Really, old man! I'd like to accept that!"

"Let me finish, you must agree on one condition." Naruto was listening to Sandaime carefully. "You have to pretend that you're dumb and weak to others, okay?"

"Why not?! If I'm strong, then someone wouldn't attack me!" Naruto shook his head. Sandaime sighed, feeling the headache coming as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, you must do that. Even you're strong enough, there is always someone stronger than you might kill you," He said, looking at blonde's blue eyes carefully to emphasize that. "I can't always protect you everytime but I promise that you will be stronger. Okay? Remember, there is always reason behind everything and think about answer to why. That is same as look underneath the underneath."

Naruto was quiet, thinking about it. 'Yes, that old man's right about that.' 'The voice in Naruto said, sounding like Naruto's voice.

"Alright, old man, I'll accept that." Naruto nodded, determined. He would remember that words in his mind, especially the motto: look underneath the underneath.

"Good, but first, you need to study the books because the information will help you to know. After that, I will train you sometimes I'll arrange sensei who will teach you very well."

-- Years passed by--

Naruto studied the books everytime when he was at Hokage's tower and in his apartment. Sandaime taught Naruto the useful tips on taijustu, genjustu and ninjustu so Naruto drilled them into his mind. Soon after, sometimes he was taken in ANBU as his name was Fox in ANBU headquarters. But he sometimes got the major wounds from the fewer missions so Sandaime lowered it that Naruto must take fewer missions with Itachi.

He accidentally used his blood limit to disappear when he was being chased around by drunken people. When he was done with that, he found himself crashing into the tree and his face hurt. Sandaime thought it was his chakra or his jutsu and so he begun to teach Naruto to use it carefully. Now, Naruto was talented at what he was good at. Ninjustu, taijustu but genjustu.

Naruto was dumb, loser and loudmouthed to everyone except Sandaime and Itachi. He didn't mind doing that, wait, pranking was one of his true self.

Before the fateful day of Uchiha Clan, Naruto saw the two guards weren't near the Hokage's room at midnight. He wondered and he pressed his ear into the door thus hearing the two familiar voices spoke.

"...I beg you not to tell Sasuke the truth, please!" 'Itachi-sensei?' Naruto frowned, pressing his ear into the door more.

"Very well. You may leave," Sandaime's voice said and sighed. Naruto wondered but he would wait for that chance to ask him about it.

The silent footstep could be heard, Itachi stood and bowed to Sandaime. He disappeared in puff of smokes to destroy the Uchiha clah in order to stop coup'et dat.

Next day, Naruto found out that Itachi's family was destroyed than none other than Itachi, leaving only one survivor was Sasuke.

"Old man, why did it happen?!" Naruto demanded, knowing that Itachi wouldn't destroy his family and especially his brother but why? Sandaime didn't answer as Naruto tried to think of the reason behind this.

_When Naruto was walking by, he saw Itachi who was threatening Danzo and he only heard words like, "If you lay a hand on Sasuke, I will leak everything I know to enemy countries." But Naruto only heard words those "If you lay a hand on Sasuke" With that, Itachi left and the unreadable expression was only on his face. _

"It must be behind about Uchiha clan... But then, why?" Naruto asked again, closing his eyes.

"Naruto, nobody knows why did it happen except me and few others. But I'm sure that you will know the truth when the time is right." Sandaime said, sighing. "Please understand, Naruto." 'Uchiha clan has a connection with Kyuubi incident...'

The image flashed in his mind, Uchiha Madara was standing and looking like a warrior who had gone through endless battles. It was he who did bring Kyuubi to battle Senju clan but it was unknown of how did he do that with his 'special' sharingan.

Naruto knew he couldn't ask him today about that Uchiha incident, he would wait for the truth to appear. "Right, old man." He nodded his head, sighing. He decided to stop being ANBU because of Itachi wasn't there anymore.

Time skip-- 2 times he failed on purpose. Naruto nearly messed up by creating the lifeless clones thus failing the test. "You FAIL!" Iruka yelled, disappointed taht Naruto couldn't pass again. Naruto gritted his teeth but he kept his 'idiot' act going, mentally sighing. And then, Mizuki tricked him into getting the Forbidden Scroll but Naruto saw this underneath.

'Mizuki-teme wants this Forbidden scroll for himself, huh..' Naruto thought, the clone was filled with chakra appeared and saluted before it went to fetch the Forbidden scroll. 'No doubt, the old man will know already.' As he blended into the forests, watching his clone coming to where Mizuki-teme was waiting. Naruto got the scroll from the fake clone, quickly disappeared from the sight of Iruka.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learned one skill from the Forbidden scroll, I'd be already to graduate!" Iruka was shocked, and saw the kunais incoming as he pushed Naruto away, getting hit instead.

"Nice job finding..." Mizuki's voice muttered, smirking darkly as the few kunais managed to hurt Iruka and somehow nailed him to the wall. "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"Hey, hey! What's going on here?! Hey!" Naruto clone screamed, not knowing what's going on.

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka yelled despite the injury was bit painful on his body. "That is a dangerous scroll that has ninjustu sealed within it, Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on scroll!"

"Take this, Mizuki-teme!" Naruto clone yelled, throwing the fake scroll at Mizuki who caught it. Iruka's eyes went big, he couldn't believe that his student gave it to traitor!

"HAHA! Thank you, demon. There's no point in telling you the truth. 12 years ago, the fox was killed, right?" Naruto already knew this when Sandaime finally told him but he let his clone do his work. "Since that incident, a new rule was created for this village. The adults and ninjas who knew about Kyuubi are forbidden to speak the fact that you are demon fox!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled, angrily but Mizuki chuckled, darkly.

"Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox YOU ARE... It killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village," Mizuki said, enjoying the terror look on Naruto clone's face. "You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire..."

'NARUTO!' Iruka yelled as Mizuki yelled that Iruka hates Naruto. Naruto who was hiding whole time, looking very shocked as he watched. And then, Iruka quickly ran to Naruto clone and protected him.

"AGH!" Iruka yelled in pain, feeling the pain was deepening at the back.

"Naruto... You must have been in a lot of pain too.. I'm sorry if I had done better job, you wouldn't have had to feel this," Iruka whispered and then he yelled in pain when Mizuki pushed the big shuriken deeper. 'I must get that teme get away from Iruka-sensei- Yes, few feet away from him so he wouldn't get in explosion!'

"WHAT THE HELL-?!" Mizuki yelled as Naruto clone grabbed the scroll forcefully, making Mizuki chasing after him. "YOU DEMON BRAT, GIVE IT BACK!"

"HA, take this!" Naruto clone yelled as he threw the fake scroll at him and then Mizuki laughed, bitterly as he took it. "Wow, aren't you- What the f-"

BOOOOOOOM! The big explosion flashed angrily and Mizuki yelled in pain, filling the smoke around in small area.

"Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. He sat beside Iruka who was lying down on the ground as he surprised Iruka. "N-naruto, are you okay? Where's the scroll?"

"Ah," Naruto smiled, sheepishly, "I just gave him the fake scroll attached with exploding tag, so it must be knocked him out right now. The forbidden scroll is with the old ma- I mean, Hokage-sama." He put his hands on the wounds of Iruka, thus healing him.

"How did you know this healing?" Iruka asked, feeling surprised.

"I only knew few healing techniques, I must have gotten from the scroll.. Be still," Naruto said, finishing healing the injuries on Iruka's injuries.

"Thanks, Naruto... I've acknowledged you as one of my excellent students," Iruka smiled. Naruto looked up for first time, feeling the warmth of happiness bubbled inside him. "Close your eyes,"

He closed his eyes as he felt the forehead protector tied around his forehead, opening his eyes. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" He gave him bone-crushing hug. "Ow,ow!"

"Oops, sorry, haha." Naruto said, sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head when he broke the hug. Today was very surprising indeed, Iruka could see that.

_NExt day, Naruto was standing and Sandaime who was sitting on the comfy chair._

_"So, Naruto, are you going to have a team or should be tutored by the jounin?" Sandaime asked, frowning as he looked over the student profiles. _

_"I prefer to take the team as long it's okay." _

Team 7 was formed, Naruto was very good at acting like idiot but it tested him a lot of patience and he always tried not to make comebacks to stuck up bastard. And he learned to be calm and cool through the yoga training in case he might get angry with Uchiha.

What if he lost control? He would've squashed Uchiha easily if Uchiha couldn't survive for 10 minutes. (A/N: Well, Sasuke'll grow strong soon.) But high jounin level and higher ranks could beat Naruto.

As the time went... Naruto was standing with Sasuke and Sakura, ready for Chuuin Exams.

* * *

A/N: What do you think about it? Damn my grammar mistakes. PM me if you wanna be my beta reader but it'll take me while..0.o I notice this chappie has no scenes of graviation blood limit but it'll reveal in few battles, i think. :)

(1) Well, refer to chapter 400. Go to onemanga.

..Too poweful Naruto? No, I assure you he won't be Mary Sue. If he is, then it is SURE boring. About Kyuubi? A voice in his head, I mean, he'll appear next chapter. I can't write the comedy scenes to save myself but I'll try. :)

Weak...Sasuke? I dunno but he'll remain strong like in Shippuden when he is grown up. but comment xD This story would be different next future chapters... Ugh, I can't write my imagination movie into words... Someday, I'll make it true xD.. okay, that's all.

Anyway, ask me questions if you like. Flames are accepted

Happy reading!


End file.
